Bones in the Yard
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Natasha moves from England to Mort's old cabin and some weird things start to happen. A relationship sprints up between the to but will their weird problems beak them apart? Better summmary inside. Rated for safety.


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Enjoy my story this chapter should be pretty long but I'm going to try to update really fast on this story.**_

_**Summary: Natasha moves from England into Mort's house that he sold to her when weird things start happening. Besides the annoying southern accent voice that Natasha starts hearing she has to deal with her ex boyfriend Brick who happens to be her realtor. Then really creepy things start to happen to Natasha and her dog Rizzo! Ha-ha I put a fake number in here! (Oh and when it is just in bold it means she's thinking.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Natasha, Rizzo, and Brick! That's it enjoy the story!**_

I had just moved into my new house, well it wasn't as much of a house as it was a cabin. It was a big brown cabin, maybe even tinted a little red. It didn't matter the color though because it was absolutely gorgeous. I loved the little garden on the side the most, it had lots of corn grown as if an endless supply of fertilizer was under the ground I laughed a little at my stupidity of what I was thinking. Although I have only lived here for a short amount of time I find myself in total love with it, the small corn garden, the place for my cars outside the front of the house, the dock on the side of the house, and the ghostly feeling I get when I drive up to it and know that this is my house.

"Natasha! Natasha, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" I was snapped from my thoughts with quite forcefulness.

"What? Oh sorry Brick do ye mind repeating that?" Brick, my realtor my absolutely annoying realtor who does nothing but annoy me, Brick.

"I was asking you if you wanted the old owner to get rid of this disgusting corn he's got growing over here."

"No! No, that's fine Brick. Thanks for the thoughtfulness but I love corn and it's just adorable don't you think?" I wasn't sarcastic at all not even annoyed just overjoyed. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life to get away from somewhere and own something on my own.

"Well, ok. Er, do you want me to you know stick around for a day or two and help you with the movers?" I looked at him oddly for a second.

"No. That's ok; if I need help I'll call…oh." I just remembered that I have nobody here.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea after all." I said. Through all of this moving I had still been able to keep that sense of sadness whenever it was mentioned that I had no one. Moving from another country wasn't just hard it was sad. England was beautiful I loved Manchester, it was really great but I just needed a change. I needed a change from the needy, rude, and snobby people of Manchester. I was glad that my house was the only one on the lake, well on this side of the lake. It's only five minutes down the rode that's to the left of me, and well oddly I love being alone. Without even registering it I turned back to Brick.

"I don't think I'm going to need you here actually."

"I…"

"Good night, Brick." I said walking into my house. It was my house and I expected it to be exactly how I wanted it designed but there were boxes everywhere, and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere! The only thing that seemed to be set up was my new cage for my dog and that wasn't even in the proper place, it was on the box that was next to my couch. I flopped down on the couch and opened the small cage. My white with brown head Chihuahua jumped out onto the couch and into my lap. I smiled at her and scratched behind her ears when I heard it…a rasping breath. It seemed like it was trying to catch its breath. It needed air, I ran to my kitchen where I heard the noise coming from with the Chihuahua at my heels. I looked around and it seemed empty enough besides for the piles of boxes. I looked around all the boxes, found nothing, and then went back into my living room. I plopped down on the couch again and reached for the book I was reading, Everybody Drops the Dime, thought better of reading a horror on my first night in my new house and instead exchanged it for a Harry Potter book.

2 HOURS LATER!

I creeped up the stairs, not believing that I was still searching the freaking cabin. Their was absolutely nothing…scratch that NOBODY in this house but me and Rizzo. Rizzo continually paced by the front door nervously. I crept back down the stairs when I heard it. It was sounded like a twig snapping. I grabbed the fire poker, my flashlight, and the handle to the door. It swung open with a creak that made me jump and turn around. Rizzo's nails scratched the floor as she still paced. I held the fire poker over my head in, what I hoped looked, threatening way and flicked the flashlight on.

"If you don't reveal yourself…I'm going to knock your head off of your shoulders!" I yelled to the cool, empty, air. I tried to keep my voice from faltering and to make it sound confident, even though inside I was thinking about running upstairs, jumping under my covers, and calling Brick to come get me.

"I said to get out here!" I screamed again trying to keep from squealing when there was a rustle of leaves and Brick appeared before me.

"What are you doing here?" I said menacingly pointing the poker at him.

"I thought I'd come check on you." It was more of a question then a answer.

"Check on me? You mean by trailing along my house all night scaring me and Rizzo to death?"

"Who's Rizzo?"

"My dog! What were you doing here?" I repeated agitatedly.

"I…I don't know I thought I'd have a good time while I was up here." He shrugged. I ran up to him and slapped him on the back of his head then punch him in his gut when he put his hands up to his head.

"Ow!" He moaned as he doubled over.

"You must want to see what the inside of your neck looks like!"

"No I really don't. Are you going to let me in?"

"Should I let you in?"

"I would say so."

"That was rhetorical you bastard."

"Well I'm going in; see how easy you got creeped out?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door with my flash light. When he went to walk in I nudged him out of the way and walked in before him. I sat down awkwardly on the couch as he sat down on the new counters. Rizzo waked u to him and growled tugging on the foot of his dark blue jeans. I couldn't suppress a smile as she tried to pull him towards her food bowl.

"Are you going to call her off or do I get to kick her?"

"Oh. Right sorry." Brick has never exactly been nice towards me since I broke up with him, this was after I made him my realtor of course, and he was the only one in Manchester that wasn't overly priced.

"You know I'm glad you moved out of Manchester, all the people there have the weirdest accents." I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I do remember I didn't exactly beg you to come with me." I said going to the new fridge and pulling out a apple. He held up his hands as if he wanted me to throw it to him but I rolled my eyes and started to wash my apple.

"Seeing as I am staying in your house you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat?"

"Well seeing as I am giving you hospitality you can feed yourself you fat bastard." I lied. He was quite the opposite of fat he was tall, lean, blonde hair, blue eyes, but over all an arrogant pig. I faked retching and flopped back down on the couch biting into my apple.

"You know there are quite a few things you could do with this house…" I tried droning him out with my apple chewing sounds.

"Like the windows…" Munch! Munch! Munch! I wiped the apple juice from my bottom lip. I got up and put Rizzo in her cage.

"I'm going up to be. Good night Brick."

"Oh, er. Ok. Night." He said as I walked up my wooden stairs. I creaked my way into my new bedroom and pulled a sheet, a few pillows, and a blanket out of a box and set them down on the mattress.

'_Hello little lady, how are ye liking yer new house?'_

"What?" I sat up in bed; I didn't know this house came with a man that had a southern accent. I couldn't see anybody in my room, besides myself so I lay down in my bed.

'_I asked you a question, darling. Do ye like the house?'_

"Who said that?"

'_No one's talking, sweetheart.'_

"Ok! Very funny Brick. Where are you anyway?"

'_You want to see me?'_

"Yeah!" I said laughing at my stupidity. Then something that made scream happened, a man in a black bowler's hat stepped out of my closet. My eyes widened and I couldn't find my voice.

'_Ye said ye wanted to see me.'_

"I…Brick!" Brick came clambering up the stairs and looked around.

"What?"

"Look!" I said pointing at the man.

"What your closet? Is there a spider in there?"

'_Say yes. Say yes.' _He said.

"I…yes! Yes another spider huge! Big, gigantic!" I exclaimed. The man tipped his hat to me and headed down stairs, he made his way out the front door. Then I realized! I'm sleeping! I can do anything I want and I'm sleeping. I stood turned Brick to face me.

"What are you doing?" I punched him hard in the head and laughed. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"I'm dreaming!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"What is wrong with you?" Brick was yelling. I sat up straight in bed.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." I said cheerfully.

"You punched me in the head!"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You weren't dreaming."

"What?" I said lying on the floor; I had tripped over my sheets getting up. Brick looked horrible; he must have slept on the floor.

'_Morning darling.' _The same man from last night opened the door. I almost pointed but remembered what Brick was talking about.

"Brick! I swear I didn't!"

"Oh that makes a lot of sense. Because I specifically remember you coming at me, turning me to face you, punching me in the head, then screaming I'm Dreaming before you passed. Aren't you great? I love helping you out with your move!" He yelled heading down stairs.

'_Finally he's leaving.'_

"Fine! Leave I don't really care any more. Do you see this face? Yeah that's my I'm not caring a face!" I yelled over the railing to his back. Oddly enough I wasn't lying. I watched his car leave through the big window at the front of the house. He drove off down the dirt street and I smiled contently. He was finally gone, now to get to know my new friend.

'_Looking from me, darling?' _I rolled my eyes, getting rather annoyed with the entire 'Now you see me, now you don't' trick.

"Get out here!" I yelled standing on the stairs.

'_Testy aren't we, pilgrim?' _He appeared next to me. I jumped a few feet into the air.

'_Ye sure do jump too easily. The old owner used to jump worse than you though, Mrs.?" _

"I-I'm not married. Actually, it's Natasha. Natasha Barker."

'_You see Miss Natasha Barker, Brick's only gone for now. You need to really get rid of him."_

"What do you mean?"

'_I mean really 'get rid of him'.'_

"What?" I said completely shocked.

'_Are ye slow or do you just not want to admit you want to kill him too, pilgrim?' _I stood shocked. I started unpacking boxes as he talked.

"What do you mean?"

'_Ye know just what I mean, pilgrim.' _

"I…No I don't!" My voice held its own panic.

'_Pilgrim, you don't really have much of a choice in this matter. You know, Mr. Rainey tried to hold off just like you did but…well that ending wasn't exactly happy, for him that is.' _ I pursed my lips. Was that a threat?

"Mr. Rainey?"

'_Oh you didn't know his name Miss Barker? Well this is fun; Mort Rainey was the old owner of this house. He wanted to try to get rid of me and in the end it was the end of a few of his 'friends'. So he decided to try to bury the evidence and move away, pilgrim.' _

"Bury the evidence? Do you mean?" I glanced out the window and at the corn garden.

'_Putting two and two together are we? Like never ending fertilizer, you said correct?'_

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

'_I know quite a few things that most people don't know about you.' _ My eyes widened and I dropped the book I was putting on the book shelf. I looked into his eyes when he stepped on my hand.

'_Mr. Rainey is trying to talk to me…I can hear him. Little lady I got to go, keep what I said in your mind.' _I watched him walk down the stairs and out my door. My heart was racing and I jumped a few feet into the air when I heard the phone ring.

"Hi it's me Natasha! I'm not here right now so sing your song after the beep!" My answer machine picked up as I ran down stairs trying to get to the phone.

"Hello? Natasha? Pick up the phone look I'm not that mad at you…" Brick's voice rang through my house.

"Hello?" I said panting as I picked up the phone.

"Uh yeah, listen, the old owner still needs to sign his papers on the house do you have them?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I've got them."

"Ok, mail them to my house ok?"

"Uh-huh. Sure I'll mail them to your house." I said nodding.

"Right everything ok? You sound kind of frantic."

"Do you have the old owner's number? I found some weird things around here and I thought I'd give him a call about them." I said with a pen and paper already in my hand.

"Yeah, ok. Here it is (1863) 770-3348."

"Ok, thanks I'll mail them to you as soon as I can."

"Yeah, alright thanks Natasha."

"Bye." I hung up with out really waiting for his reply. I ran back up the stairs and through the papers into an envelope, wrote out Brick's address in purple ink, put my stamp on it then ran out to the mail box. I was half way towards my door when…

'_What are you doing?'_

"Oh. I'm going to call Mr. Rainey."

'_It wouldn't happen to be about me would it?' _His voice was starting to sound a little threatening more threatening. I took a step back.

"Actually it would, so if you would please." I said trying to walk past him.

'_Who do you think you are, darling?'_

"More importantly who are you?"

'_John Shooter, a dairy farmer from Mississippi.' _I tried to double past him again. He raised an eyebrow.

'_Ye know missus, I really don't want to hurt ye. In fact I think you're purty, but I will have to hurt ye if I've got to.' _My heart was pounding in my chest, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I closed it.

'_Why don't you go make your phone call now, but you better watch out for what you say, for Mr. Rainey's sake. Why don't you invite him over?' _

"What?"

'_Go make your phone call missus.' _I walked past him and into my house. I picked up my phone and he leaned on the doorway. I dialed the number I had written down and waited while it connected. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Yes, he wasn't going to answer!

"Hello?"

"Uh-Hello?"

"Yeah, uh who's this?"

"It's Natasha Barker, I bought your house on Tashmore Lake."

"Oh, uh hi. Is there something wrong with the house?" I looked at Shooter and he shook his head.

"No, no it's not that. Do you think you could stop by?"

"Sure, yeah I'll be over in like an hour, is that ok?"

"Ok, er, ok. Sure no problem."

"OK, are you ok? You sound kind of nervous."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm just a little excited about this house you know how it is moving in."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be over in a few."

"Ok, bye."

'_He's nice, ain't he?' _I looked at Shooter who was walking into my kitchen.

"I-er…what are you doing?" I asked watching him go through all of my kitchen drawers.

'_Looking for some smokes.'_

"Oh, I don't smoke." I said trying to convince myself, and wished the lie was true. Oddly enough this one line made Shooter cringe. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Shooter? You don't like people who don't smoke?" I teased openly as I walked up the stairs.

'_Where are you going, little lady?' _I raised an eyebrow but never-the-less kept walking up the creaking steps.

"I'm' going to take a shower before Mr. Rainey comes."

'_Well, Little Lady, I think I'm going to keep quiet when Mr. Rainey, gets here.'_ I nodded my acceptance as I walked into the bathroom, I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the steaming shower, it looked as if it was brand new.

**If Mr. Rainey doesn't see him, then I'm definitely going crazy. **

**Why's that?**

**Well, he can't be real! He travels from New London to here in a matter of seconds. **

**Well he could have a fast car.**

**Yeah, an invisible car, that I made up in my mind.**

**Well Shooter said Mort can see him too.**

**Yeah, well he could have just told me that so I could talk to Mort,**

**Why would he do that?**

**I don't know.**

**Do you?**

**I don't know.**

**Really?**

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed in frustration. I stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off and walked into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, a yellow shirt with pink polka dots, and a pair of light brown cow girl boots.

'_I heard you screaming up there, is something wrong Miss Barker?'_

"Nothing besides the fact that I've let go of the wheel." I said in a nonchalant but definitely sarcastic voice. A light tapping noise made me jump, the door was knocking.

"Are ye going to hide or what?"

'_I don't think so, pilgrim.' _

I blew my blow-dried blonde long hair out of my face and opened the door. I was stunned to see a man with brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it, wearing cute glasses, and braces. I looked at him and felt myself blush when I realized that he noticed I had been staring. I felt his eyes scan my body.  
"Is Miss Barker home?" He finally asked.

"What? Oh I-----I'm Miss Barker actually. Natasha is fine, if you would like." I said holding out my hand to let him into my house and his old home. He smiled politely.

"I'm Mort Rainey."

'_Ask him why he re-did the upstairs bathroom.' _Shooter said behind Mort's shoulder. I raised an eye brow but thought I should try him this time.

"So, Mr. Rainey you re-did the upstairs bathroom. Any reason why?" Mort looked a little stunned I had asked this question but I just smiled at him awaiting an answer.


End file.
